


星辰深处

by everfree



Category: Hyperion Cantos - Dan Simmons, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree





	星辰深处

1.  
Mycroft从长梦中醒来。  
房间隐没在深沉的黑暗里，床边的椅子空着，Sherlock似乎出去了。

他尝试着深呼吸，也许是刚醒来的缘故，肺不那么疼了，无力的钝重感取代了持续数月的疼痛，身体甚至有种恍惚的轻松。  
他扭头望向窗台，今晚的月色格外明亮，亮得不像在伦敦。明晃晃的月光如水银般倾泻下来，厚重的木地板仿佛被镀上了一层冰冷的银壳，映亮了他搁在床沿的苍白的手。

他试图回忆入睡前的情景，Sherlock给他打了最后一支杜冷丁，接着似乎说了什么，但剧痛侵蚀了神经，他听得到他的声音，却无法分辨其中的涵义。  
他静静地躺着，意识格外清晰，大脑仿佛被今晚过分明亮的月光冲刷过，留下一地锋利的断壁残垣。他明白这种异乎寻常的清醒，最后一波肾上腺素正奔向大脑和心脏，这是属于他的最后一点时间。  
他试图挪动身体，Sherlock在哪？他必须见他，回光返照的时间一般只有……

黑暗中传来一声轻响，门开了。  
Sherlock走了进来。

他在门口站了一会儿，似乎在确认Mycroft的苏醒并非幻觉。锁扣随着阖门的动作发出轻微的咔哒声，在安静的房间里格外清晰。  
Mycroft转过头，在黑暗中和弟弟对视。他们难得有如此平静的时刻，之前的每一天，Sherlock的嘴唇都是一条绷紧的直线，他的神情阴郁而倔强，那是拒绝接受现实的人才有的表情。他被我宠坏了，Mycroft想，真以为意志能掌控一切，哪怕是一具肺癌晚期的身体。  
这大概是他第一次让Sherlock失望。  
黑暗中他们看不清彼此的表情，Sherlock向床边走来，步伐异常平稳。Mycroft计算着他的步率，每次进病房都完全一致，说明他弟弟进行了充分的心理准备，以保持在病人面前刻意的平静。  
床垫微微一沉，Sherlock在床边坐了下来。他依旧不发一言，但Mycroft熟悉这种沉默，他转过头，向弟弟露出一个虚弱的微笑。  
“我感觉好多了。”他嘶哑地说。  
Sherlock没有回答，他的瞳仁在阴影里反射出一点微弱的月光。Mycroft知道他在仔细观察自己，用一切能动用的知觉。  
“我想喝点水。”他加了一句。  
這次他弟弟的眼神闪烁了一下，Sherlock点点头，打开了床头灯。

暖黄色的灯光倾泻而下，潮水般淹过视网膜。等Mycroft重新睁开眼，Sherlock正端着水杯安静地注视着他，耳边的卷发一如既往地翘着。Mycroft忽然觉得自己已经很久没见到他了，剧痛下的世界是一团难以触碰的阴影。  
他半靠在弟弟身上，对方体贴地把杯子凑近他的嘴唇。温水以合宜的速度淌下喉咙，流量显然被精准控制着。Sherlock专注地盯着杯中的水面，从Mycroft的角度望去，他脸上的阴郁和倔强已经消失了，取而代之的是若有所思的平静。Sherlock没有理由看不出回光返照的征兆，他对死亡敏感得像只黑猫，Mycroft记得上次自己昏迷时他的表情。然而这一次，Sherlock的平静里没有绝望。  
也许他已经接受了事实，他想，即将只剩一个福尔摩斯的事实。

他瞥了一眼床头，手机不见踪影。国家机密之类的见鬼去吧，他想，生命最后的几分钟，他应该诚实地留给Sherlock，他渴望诚实地留给Sherlock。  
他弟弟一直没说话，也许他瞥向手机的那一眼又已经激怒了他。  
Mycroft抬起头，出乎意料，Sherlock的表情没有丝毫变化，他沉默地盯着他，目光里甚至还有几分探究。Mycroft忽然注意到他换了一件他从没见过的衬衫。  
“我睡了很久吗？”他试图开个玩笑，“你看起来像很多年没见过我了。”  
Sherlock动了动嘴唇，却没发出任何声音，片刻后，他点了点头，  
“我在等你醒，”他轻声说，“等了很久。”


End file.
